You Can Never Escape Your Shadows
by Ghirahim The Demon Lord
Summary: Link takes a turn for the worst, when he meets a certain someone in the accursed water temple. I am horrible with summaries, rated m for some sexual content, swearing and gore.


You can never escape your shadows.

Link walked into the unexplored room, ready for anything. After this, he would at least be halfway through the excursed water temple. Link walked into the room, sword in hand, fairy in a bottle and plenty of magic. He scanned the room, only to see what seemed like endless water, sky a door, and a single, dying tree, right in the middle of the seemingly endless room. Link walked further into the room, waiting for a mini boss to attack him, and when nothing came forward, he seethed his sword. He strolled to the other end of the room, not noticing the crimson eyes watching him. Link made it to the other end of the seemingly empty room, only to find silver steel bars blocking his path. He turned back around, to come face to face with a shadow. But not just any shadow, but HIS shadow. A living, breathing version of his shadow, standing a mare few feet away from him. Its crimson eyes piercing his sky blue ones, and his skin, as dark a night. Before Link could withdraw his sword, the shadow lunged at him, its sword almost touching Links skin. Link dodged the attack, sliding across the water covered floor. He charged back at the shadow, swinging the master sword left and right. The shadow easily dodged the attacks, chuckling at the feeble attempts to hit him. Link swung his sword one last time, before the shadow jumped on top of it, leaving link standing there in amazement, and fear. The shadow stood there for a moment, before flipping back off of the sword. The battle continued for a while, each occasionally hitting the other or making deep enough cuts to cause some bloodshed. Each stopped for a moment, both catching their breaths, glaring daggers at each other. Then, once again, both were at it, slashing and swinging, stabbing and piercing, neither one taking a break. Cut by cut, stab by stab, each got weaker and weaker. Until, the fighting finally stopped. Link fell to his knees, due to blood loss and the sword jabbed into his leg. The shadow pulled the sword back out, then started to squish the leg wound with his boot. Link tried to use his fairy, but the shadow crushed the poor thing, along with the bottle, with his other boot. The shadow looked at its victim, a smirk spreading across his face. The shadow leaned down to Links height to come face to face with the hero.

"I'm done playing games, little hero." The shadow said, cupping Links face.

"Soon, Ganon will take over this pathetic kingdom, and you will join me in watching him take it over." The shadow said, laughing manically.

Link looked up at the shadow, wide eyed and afraid. He didn't know what the shadow meant, but the thought of failing the Kingdome, made him quiver and shake.

"Of course, you won't be there for free. No, no, you are going to be my little pet. Stay at Ganon's tower with me and, soothe me." The shadow laughed again, placing his sword on the ground next to him.

The shadow leaned in towards Link, brushing along his cheek with the back of his hand. He planted his lips on to the hero's, passionately kissing him. To Link, it actually felt good, and he couldn't help but moan a little. The shadow stated to rub the hero's chest, then back.

"This is going to be fun, having you for a pet." The shadow chuckled.

Link finally realized what he meant by pet, and had mixed feelings. If he was this good at kissing, the image in the bed what he could do, but he was the enemy. Link tried to get away, knowing it was wrong to think like this, but the shadow had a tight grip on him.

"You aren't going anywhere, my little hero."

Link looked back at the shadow, before finally accepting his fate.

"At least tell me your name." Link said.

"You can call me Dark Link." Dark Link said, picking up the hero, and leaving the water temple.

Dark Link exited the water temple, and made his way to Ganon's tower, ready for a bit of fun with the little hero.


End file.
